


Please Don't Forget

by Burning_up_inside



Category: GOT7
Genre: A Pinch of Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 21:54:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10773210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burning_up_inside/pseuds/Burning_up_inside
Summary: Just fluffy fluff, I love yumark





	Please Don't Forget

The sun set late in the late days of Summer. The dingy orange light filtered in from the window, it gave a sweet and ominous glow. It was quiet where the light dripped in. 

The calm kind where it was okay to be silent and sleepy and lazy. It was calm for the first time in a long time. Everything had stopped. The concerts and promotions. Pretending. It had been a while since they'd been to the dorm. Though the rhythm fell quickly and quietly. 

Nobody minded. Everybody secretly loved the calm, the quiet, and the orange light from the sun when things were JUST pretty and simple.

Most were in their rooms, not really sleeping but not really awake. 

Jb laid in the living room. He played with his fingers and thought. Thought about everything or maybe nothing. He was thinking though you saw it in the crinkles on his forehead.

The others laid about their rooms. BamBam was in the living room too. He was staring at the ceiling laying on his back and getting drenched in the pretty orange light.

Jinyoung and Jackson were asleep, close to eachother, they'd fallen asleep close to each other after laughing about the tour and their life and the craziness and soon how tired they were. Then how easy it would be to fall asleep rn on the carpet of jinyoung's 'hidden' room. They did do just that, at the time though, it was a joke.  

Youngjae was playing a game on his laptop in his room. Safe from the perils of the outside world, like working or forcing a smile. Instead one spread his face as an enemy dropped dead from a swift click of his finger. He was gone but right here. Grounded and floating away.

Mark and Yugyeom were together. Sitting too close on marks bed. They were staring at eachother. Deep in their own thoughts of what to do, how to get over the feeling they had. Yugyeom looked away first, ashamed and shy and unbearably happy all in the same. Mark looked down he played with his fingers, pushing them down to his palm trying to calm the rage of feelings.

"So are we gonna forget it happened?", 

For a time no one said anything. Not daring to dance with the uncertainty in the sentence. Soon yugyeom would respond though. Quiet.

 

   "...I dont want to forget."

His response filled with the quiet cold of sadness and desperation, tapped on mark's heart and it hurt. This time there was no hesitation to mark's answer.

"Me either."

It gushed out of mark's mouth and he meant it. He did. Yugyeom's face turned bitter as he glanced to the side at mark. He wanted to catch the lie in his voice or in his face. He said what he needed to say even though he didn't find the lie.  
      
  "You didn't say that before. You were all about forgetting, pretending it didn't matter. You said something like we do it all the time as a joke. Its like that. Its not different at all."

Yugyeom was ranting, filling the quiet calm with a feverish frenzy of confusion and hurt. Mark stood up and he began to pace he pulled at his hair and it seemed he was looking for words. Darting his eyes this way and that and jutting his arms out as if to make a speech. Opening his mouth to close it to do it all over again. 

He stopped moving suddenly from his erratic pacing and bent down on his knees and settled in a place between Yugyeom's knees. This way he was close, really close. Yugyeom was red. Blushing crimson. 

"I was scared, okay. I was scared out of my fucking mind. I felt it. I did. I won't go as far to say fireworks or anything but it felt right..." 

Mark paused staring into Yugyeom's eyes. Gripping on his upper thigh. Mark continued,

"... See this, right now. It feels right. I can already say I love you cause I do. Maybe its a little different but more of the same. I didn't like the idea of being that way, maybe I  thought it was wrong. I've never been that way for a guy before." 

In between mark kept pausing and searching Yugyeom's eyes, hoping he understood. Yugyeom would nod and he'd continue. Shakier and shakier till the end. By then he kept his head down. 

Yugyeom didn't say anything for a while. He let mark sit between his knees and think like how he himself  was doing. Minutes maybe hours passed as they sat quiet in the orange light. That was disappearing fast falling into a dark blue. 

Yugyeom finally pulled at mark's chin pulling it up. So that Yugyeom's eyes met mark's. It was still calm. A raging fire of emotions blazed in their veins but their eyes. They were calm. A still sea in a hurricane. 

"Me either. I've never thought about you like that. For fucks sakes... I've never even thought about guys like that." 

Mark laughed ruefully, full of things to be scared of. He came just a bit closer and now he was leaning on Yugyeom's chest. Pressing in between his legs. 

"I really fucking love you." Mark gushed  
  "I love you too. Too much." Yugyeom admitted  
"No such thing as too much." Mark argued  
  "Yeah, it is. As soon as it gets scary." Yugyeom said, under his breath.

Mark finally stood and the cold empty of his absence was noticed and refused. A small whine trembled out of Yugyeom's mouth at the empty. Mark laughed at this. His smile filling his face.

Mark stood back and fixed his clothes.  He looked at yugyeom again who was sitting still. The world seemed to be pressing in on his brain as a look of strain came and then passed.

Yugyeom stood. He was taller than mark, mark thought it a joke that the youngest one in the group was also way taller than him. 

"I ready kind of hate that your taller than me." 

Mark gave a swift remark and a small laugh came from the retreating form of the tall boy. A response came quick because if they were good at anything as friends it was teasing.

"I actually think you like it "

Mark giggled, mostly on accident. Mark wouldn't tell yugyeom even as a joke that yugyeom was the most aggressive bottom to ever exist. A mild-mannered gentle giant. He didn't but he laughed about it in his head. The laughter ceased quietly. Then mark said soon and quiet.

"I'm going to kiss you."  
  "You know I want you to." 

Hesitation was nonexistent the two sentences basically blended into each other as they were threw into the air.

Mark crossed the room in quick strides. Once he met yugyeom who stood in front of the door he put his hand to Yugyeom's chest and pushed him back. Back and back until his back roughly met the wood.

Mark and yugyeom didn't stand eye to eye but it didn't matter because the moment was too intense and sweet and quiet and passionate. 

They met with a kiss. Soft and slow.


End file.
